


from why to x

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Illustrated, Lea goes berserk, Mirrors, Psychological Horror, Scribb, Transformation, a wild ride brought to you by vio and supported by bacon, no actual shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Was there a rhyme or reason to any of it?





	from why to x

**Author's Note:**

> I will break my hiatus of not writing, I promise.  
> This also features the lovely art of bacon, please go check her out!  
> http://bacon135.tumblr.com

Lea threw the mirror against the wall, hurling it with all his strength. He received an ear-piercing smash for his efforts as it shattered into uncountable pieces all over the ground. His ears rang as his sides heaved. Half the mirror was cracked on the wooden backing, the rest was on the floor in front of him. The banging on his locked door was white noise to him, swirling into sounds and shouts he couldn't fathom at that moment.

All his focus as on the mirror. His eyes were locked on the crumbled pieces of his shattered reflection. He crept forward, both frightened and hypnotized by his reflection within the mirror's clutches. He fell to his knees in front of it, in the middle of a sea of reflective fragments, displaying a segment of his face.

A bewildered look was clear as day, coupled with the fact he was close to crying from this single image alone. But that wasn't it.

 

Lea's hand strayed to his face, tentatively reaching higher as if he was scared of his own skin and sinew. He repeatedly stroked the faded scar that'd just slashed itself across the bridge of his nose. The edges of his hair had begun to fray into a shade of blue, the color corrupting it as he stared longer at his reflection. It began to lengthen and smooth out ever so slightly. His hand sunk like a stone.

"I-Isa...?" he asked his reflection, like he was talking to another human. His grip immediately went to his throat as his voice came out twofold, as if it was both him and his dear friend saying his words at once. His tears finally spilled, falling to the floor and marring the shards of mirror around him.

The door behind Lea burst open, clearing his thoughts suddenly. The mirror's grip on his mind was broken. Xion and Roxas stood in the doorway, their chests heaving from having to exert so much force to pry it open. They looked as if they were just roused from sleep, still wearing night clothing.

Lea's lip curled back into a snarl, baring sharpened incisors at the pair. They looked wide-eyed and mutely at their friend. He was a mockery of his being, half human and half not. And certainly not what they expected to see.

 

"Get out..." he wheezed through gritted teeth. A weak and wasted effort. The feeling of unbridled anger coursed through his veins, foreign to him. Something in the back of his mind wondered if this was how Isa had felt, if this is was being berserk was, but it was suppressed in favor of  the fury.

Roxas took a single step forward, not as scared as Xion was of the situation. This movement was his breaking point.

"GET OUT!" Lea bellowed. In an instant he was up and rushing at them, half on his feet and half on his palms, crouching low like his spine couldn’t handle it. He summoned his keyblade, it coming out as a melting, gooey form of it that he swung wildly. They both ducked down and out of the room, both not wanting to get hurt or to hurt their friend. They watched powerlessly as Lea slammed into the wall at full force. The liquidated keyblade smeared across his hand, burning him with the acrid scent of blackened flesh and skin. He howled in pain and cast the weapon away, choosing instead to cradle his now smoking hand close.

"Xion, Roxas." His voice was firm. There was barely any sound of Lea left in it. He turned around, his eyes flickered a golden sheen within the murky seafoam they'd chosen. He was still crying, from both the physical and emotional pain. His face wet with warm tears.

"Go."


End file.
